1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hypodermic needles and, more particularly, to an inexpensive, disposable device that permits a hypodermic needle to be capped and uncapped easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hypodermic needles commonly are provided with a sheath, or cap, that protects the needle while it is attached to a hypodermic syringe. The caps for hypodermic needles typically are made of a transparent or semi-transparent rigid plastic material. The caps typically are elongate, generally cylindrical members that completely cover a hypodermic needle and engage the needle-holding end of a syringe to be retained thereon.
Although hypodermic needle caps function effectively to protect hypodermic needles from contamination and damage, and to prevent unintended injury to the user, such caps can be difficult to remove. The problem is particularly acute during the course of a surgical procedure when the physician or nurse may need to have prompt access to the hypodermic syringe with its needle exposed. Frequently it is necessary or desirable to remove or replace the cap by using only one hand, but such action requires a certain amount of dexterity on the part of the user.
In an attempt to ease the difficulties associated with capping and uncapping a hypodermic needle, a device is known that holds the cap in a stable position so that the needle can be inserted into or removed from the cap. The device in question has been sold under the trademark NeedleGard II by the Plastic Engineered Products Co. of Canal Fulton, Ohio. The NeedleGard II device employs an upright body portion formed of a molded plastics material having an opening into which the cap can be inserted. The underside of the device includes a peel-away adhesive strip that enables the device to be mounted on any flat surface. Because the device can be mounted securely, and because the cap can be maintained in a stable, upright position, the needle can be capped or uncapped quickly by using only one hand.
Although the referenced device is believed to function effectively, certain problems have not been addressed. One of the most important problems relates to expense. The NeedleGard II device has a retail purchase price of approximately $14.00 (1992 dollars). It is believed that the device is sufficiently expensive that various users may not acquire the device. In other words, while the device is believed to be effective for its intended purpose, it also is believed that the device is sufficiently expensive that potential users are deterred from purchasing it.
Desirably, an inexpensive, easily usable device would be available for capping and uncapping hypodermic needles. Any such device preferably would be inexpensive enough that it could be used only once, or only during the course of a single surgical procedure, and thereafter discarded.